Deals and Wheels
by dragonwings948
Summary: Rumbelle story, written in true OUAT fashion. While Belle continues to muse about her strange master Rumplestiltskin and her feelings for him in the Enchanted Forest, Mr. Gold takes Belle on a little picnic in Storybrooke, continuing an interrupted moment from "The Cricket Game." Copyright to ABC and Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I have just finished Once Upon a Time and fell in love with it. My OTP is definitely Rumbelle, they are just so adorable. But anyway, I went to read some Rumbelle fanfiction and found that all of the top reviewed, followed, and favorited ones were AUs. There's nothing wrong with AUs, but personally, I like to stick to the story and read stories that could have actually happened. I don't know, a pet peeve I guess. But anyway, enjoy! =)**

Belle stretched her sore muscles and yawned. Another stiff back. Another day in the castle.

She stood and stretched some more, noting for the umpteenth time how dim and dark her "room" was. Yet, it had come to be some kind of home for her. A place she loved, in a way.

There was an array of gowns hanging on the opposite wall by a series of metal hooks. Belle examined them and noticed a new one that hadn't been there yesterday. This happened often, as she had only started with a single dress, but every time she had asked Rumplestiltskin about it, he had written it off, changed the subject, or made some sort of joke.

But Belle was good at reading; not only words, but people. She had grown accustomed to her master's various looks and expressions. And in those moments, she could see straight through him. He knew where the gowns had come from. He knew very well.

She chose the new one to humor him, as she often did. It was a light, almost turquoise blue, and it seemed to light up the dull gray walls on its own. Belle smiled and changed into it, prepared to face the day's mysteries. With Rumplestiltskin, she never knew what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, with that interruption done..." Mr. Gold set the dream catcher on one of the many shelves in his shop, being especially careful. All of these interruptions whenever he was with Belle were really starting to grate on his nerves. One day he feared he would snap in front of Belle; but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

"I can't believe that Regina would do that," Belle said, her brow bent in concern. "It seems too low, even for her. Archie...dead..." She shuddered, folding her arms across her chest.

Mr. Gold chuckled darkly. He knew Regina better than probably anybody. "Believe me, nothing's too low for her." The forgotten picnic basket (from before they were so rudely interrupted) drew his attention. He looked at the baked goods they had begun to unpack, and formed an idea in his mind.

"I'll tell you what." It was easy for him to smile at her. Just the sight of her made him grin, no matter what else was going on. Though the idea that Regina had begun picking off innocent people was slightly intimidating- only because the category of innocent people included Belle- Archie's death didn't really bother him. He had seen too many years pass, too many people come and go.

So Mr. Gold smiled at Belle and placed his hands on the tops of her arms, hoping to combat her worry. He could only wonder what it was like to be so sympathetic and compassionate like Belle; though he knew he had been like that once, it was a long, long time ago, and he didn't remember it.

"We'll take all of this," he said, gesturing to Belle's baked goods, "and go on a picnic in the woods."

He could sense her reluctance, and he knew her thoughts all too well. She loved to be the hero, to save everyone and everything she could, though it was due to her compassion rather than pride. He knew that she wanted to be out there with Emma and her parents, confronting Regina and getting to the bottom of the problem.

"It will get your mind off of things," he prompted, giving her arms a gentle squeeze. Her expression didn't waver.

"I know a really good spot," he continued in an almost sing-song voice, one that he would only use with Belle. That elicited a small smile from her, and in return a bigger smile from him.

"Okay," she said finally, her eyes wide and excited and her red lips pursed in a genuine smile.

Mr. Gold pulled her in for a hug, gently rubbing her back. "I'm sure Miss Swan will bring Regina to justice," he said with full confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Empty. The castle was empty. It wasn't a complete surprise, as Rumplestiltskin left often to do deals and meddle in the affairs of seemingly everyone; or so she gathered from what he said. She tried not to ask him too many questions about what he did, especially when his clothes were stained with blood or when he seemed especially pleased with a deal. Just the thought of what he could have done would make her sick...

And yet, there was still something so appealing about him. It was the man behind all of that, the man who was really witty and clever, who knew exactly what to say at any given point in time. The man who seemed to be drawing closer to the surface every day.

Like how only a little while ago he had spared a man's life; a thief, nontheless, who had stolen a wand from the castle. How he had been opening up to her, telling her small things about his life, and seeming to be deeply interested in almost everything she had to say. It was as if he was slowly shedding his dark skin to reveal a real, caring man underneath.

And what was more than that, he seemed to be caring for her, too. He denied it all, of course, but it was obvious; the gowns, the library, and even his protection. On the journey to hunt down the thief he had ended up sparing, a sheriff had promised he would reveal the whereabouts of the thief, but only in return for a night with Belle. She remembered how the dread had crept through her and how she had hoped beyond all hope that Rumplestiltskin wouldn't agree. To her surprise, he stubbornly refused the sheriff every time; he, who loved to make deals. He ended up getting the thief's location from the sheriff all the same, but Belle had wondered at his actions. She recalled her asking him on the carriage home all too well.

_"Why didn't you make a deal with him?"_

_ "Hm?" Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze from the window and trained his animal-like eyes onto her. _

_"That sheriff. He would have given you what you wanted."_

_ "And he did," he responded with a smile and a characteristic giggle of his. _

_ "But the first time. When he asked for me. You could have agreed."_

_ He didn't even pause to think. "I could have, dearie, but I only agree to deals on _my _terms." He pressed his thumb against his chest and sat up taller. _

_ She smiled at him. She was always teasing him about how he actually cared about her. "Are you sure that was it?"_

_ "Of course it was!" And with that he had crossed his arms and looked out the window again, clearly dropping the subject. _

It had been one of those times when she had seen something more in his eyes; something very soft and human. Was it possible? Could he really-?

But she banished the thought and shook herself out of her reverie, realizing she had been standing in the same place for some time. With a shake of her head, she grabbed the broom in the corner of the room and began sweeping the floor, not wanting to admit to herself how much she missed her master's company.


	4. Chapter 4

"Almost there," Mr. Gold said as he trudged over one last rise, Belle's arm linked through his. As the scene below unfolded, he looked over to capture the expression on Belle's face; awe, wonder, joy, innocence. Beautiful, as always.

"It's beautiful, Rumple," she said, smiling over at him.

The damp forest was painted in green and brown blotches, its density always giving it a darker feel. But here, in this little valley, sunlight seemed to have more authority. A small brook that passed through the leaves, rocks, and dirt sparkled in the sun's rays. It was definitely much brighter than the rest of the forest, which was why it had turned Mr. Gold's thoughts immediately to Belle. She was always his light in the midst of never ending darkness.

They descended into the valley carefully, as the yellow leaves were slippery. Mr. Gold held on to Belle's arm firmly, intent on catching her should she stumble in the least bit. However, they made it to the brook's edge with no incidents, and Mr. Gold carefully set the picnic basket down on a flat rock. He retrieved a thick blanket from inside and laid it on the flattest patch of ground he could find near the water.

With a sigh he sat down on the blanket, putting his cane to the side and resting with his legs straight out in front of him. Belle sat right next to him, copying his position.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" she asked, flashing a smile that could light up the whole world.

"What would that be?"

"When you took me with you to get straw from the village." She bumped his shoulder lightly. "Do you remember?"

A scene unfolded in his mind's eye; a forest as dense as this one, a brook trickling nearby, and Belle by his side. That was what had drawn him to this place; that memory. He remembered how his insides had fluttered, how he had so badly wanted to take her hand.

"Yes, I do." He smiled at her, but then looked down and sighed. "You were right; I was a coward."

"You were afraid of letting go of your power," she stated, placing her hand on top of his.

He felt his body warm at her touch. "I said that I cared about my power more than you. But really, I was afraid of love. Of you."

"Me?" A smile tugged at her lips again. "The Dark One afraid of a little bookworm?"

"Yes," he laughed, turning his hand over to grasp hers. "All love had ever done was hurt me, and I was afraid of what it might do again."

She leaned toward him, giving him an inquisitive look. "But you're not afraid anymore."

"No." He shook his head, subconsciously closing the distance between them. "I'm not afraid."

Their lips met in a long, tender kiss, one where the world just seemed to disappear. Mr. Gold held Belle around the waist, while he felt her hands in his hair, pressing them ever closer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Missed a spot, dearie."

No matter how many times he appeared out of nowhere, Rumplestiltskin always managed to startle Belle. She jumped with a yell, her hand over her heart, and dropped the book she had been holding. Rumplestiltskin laughed from his place on the edge of the library's table.

"I'd say that was the best one yet." He giggled again, clasping his hands together in front of him. "But you did miss a spot. Right over there." He pointed to a shelf which Belle was sure she had already cleaned.

"But I already cleaned it," Belle retorted, composing herself and picking up the dropped book. "While you were gone."

"Ah ah ah!" He pointed a finger at her, hopping of the table and advancing toward her. "Who is the master?" he purred in a soft voice, stepping into a self-important bow.

Belle sighed and went to the shelf Rumplestiltskin had pointed out, aware of his eyes on her. She studied the dust-free wood, and was about to say that he had been wrong, until she spotted an out of place book. It had a hard, red spine with gold lettering.

Belle had cleaned the library countless times, and never once had she seen this book.

She pulled out the thick book, turning around as she opened to the middle, flipping the pages. It was old and battered, some of the pages ripped and chunks of the writing smudged. Finally, she looked at the cover, marveling at the intricate gold patterns which stood out on the red. She ran her fingertips over the leather binding and whispered the title to herself.

_"Ancient Legends of the Enchanted Forest." _She looked up at Rumplestiltskin, who was gazing at her with a superior "I'm always right" air.

Belle smiled at him. "Did you get this for me?"

He gave her a mocking smile. "It's been there the whole time," he said, waving it off. He began walking toward the door. "I'll take my tea once you're finished here."

She watched him as he left, still smiling after him. She hugged the book to her chest and then put it back in its place, noting its position and planning on picking it up after she was done for the day. Tonight, she would probably fall asleep in the library. Though Rumplestiltskin pretended that he didn't like it, she knew that he would never do anything more then tell her not to do it again.

For the hundredth time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I feel like I'm speaking into the air with this story, but if anyone is reading this, thank you. It's harder to post more when it seems like no one's reading, but hopefully at least someone is enjoying this. Please review, follow, and favorite! :)**

"Are you _sure _you didn't use magic to make these?" Mr. Gold asked after a swallow of brownie. Chocolate was something he hadn't tasted in a very long time, and he had forgotten how good it was.

"Rumple," Belle laughed. "Here, try this." She dug in the picnic basket and finally pulled out a vanilla cupcake with white icing. Mr. Gold examined it, noticing the detail she had put into the icing pattern.

"How long did it take you to make all of this?" He looked up at her, still holding up the cupcake like a specimen.

She shrugged, shifting so that she was sitting on her knees. "I don't know. I didn't really keep track, I just wanted to make something for you."

He reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder, warmed by the thought that someone would want to do something for him. It had been a long time since anyone had ever cared about him like that, and he still wasn't quite used to it yet.

"Are you going to eat it?" Belle's smile was playful and her eyes were bright with mirth.

"Of course." He put away his thoughts as he peeled away the paper from the cupcake and took a bite, the icing touching his nose. He chuckled as he chewed and Belle giggled too, watching him as he swallowed.

"You have something..." she said with a laugh, pointing at her nose.

Mr. Gold wiped the icing off with the back of his hand, still laughing. He noted then how he only really laughed when Belle was around. With her, he was Rumplestiltskin. Without her, he was the Dark One.

It still amazed him that she could love him like she did. After all he had done; after all he had done _to her. _He had loved her, only to say that he never had and throw her out. He imagined what it would feel like if Belle had done that to him; and he shuddered at the thought.

"Belle," he began, setting down the rest of the cupcake and thinking that he had had enough sweets for the day. She was still smiling, listening attentively. "What were you thinking when you...remembered? When the curse was broken?"

Her smile melted into a thoughtful frown and she spoke slowly, as if picking each word with care. "When I saw you, all I could think about was how much I loved you and how much I had missed you."

"You weren't...angry?" He found that he couldn't look at her. He couldn't meet her innocent eyes when all he had done was hurt her.

"Rumple..."

He felt her hand on his cheek and leaned into it, her gentle touch calming him.

"I'll admit, I was angry with you for a long time." Her thumb caressed his skin gently. "You were the only man I had ever truly loved, and you threw me out."

_"I don't want you anymore, dearie." _The words that had haunted him.

"But then, before I was locked up..."

A pain went through Mr. Gold at that phrase. He should have been there to save her. He shouldn't have listened to the Queen. How stupid he had been...

Belle continued, her voice a little strained. "I was going to come back to you. That was when Regina took me away. In that dungeon...thinking of you was the only thing that kept me alive. I wasn't angry anymore; I tried so hard to escape, just so that I could get back to you."

Mr. Gold felt his throat clamp together as regret washed over him. No one would ever think of him as the soft type, but when it came to Belle, he was a different man.

"Belle." He gingerly ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry." His voice broke on the last word as he swallowed back tears.

"Rumple," she whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his lips and pulling away only slightly afterward. "It's okay. We can't change the past, but I'm here now, and I love you."

"I love you too, Belle. More than you could ever know." Their foreheads touched, and Mr. Gold ran his fingertips down the side of her head, resting his hand on her cheek.

After a few moments of silence, Belle backed away, just a little bit. "What was it like for you? When you saw me after...everything."

That moment was etched forever into his mind as something he would never, ever forget.

_The little bell in Mr. Gold's shop tinkled, telling of a late night visitor. He panicked instantly as he stared up at his most treasured potion, thinking the intruder must be either Regina or Emma. He hastily turned and put the potion away. _

_ "Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold?"_

_ The voice didn't register as significant, other than it wasn't either of the people he feared it would be. _

_ "Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed..." The last word died on his lips as he turned and saw who it was. _

_ He stopped. Frozen. It couldn't be. She was dead. A thousand memories flashed by in his mind in quick succession. A treasured two months. A chipped cup. Millions of thoughts. Thousands of sleepless nights. _

_ The woman advanced toward him, her appearance disheveled. "I was told to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up."_

_ He shook out of his stupor. She couldn't be real. It was a trick. Yet, there she was, speaking to him, though she had no idea who he was. He took a hesitant step forward._

_ "Does- does that mean anything to you?" she asked, clearly uncomfortable._

_ Mr. Gold told himself to breathe, to close his mouth, to stop staring. But he couldn't do any of that. Her words didn't even register in his mind. He took another few steps, reached out his arm to take hold of her shoulder, and squeezed it. _

Real. _Flesh and blood. _

_ The woman looked at his arm in confusion, then back up at him. _

_ "You're real," he stated in barely a whisper. "You're alive," he added, louder, as he drew away and continued to look at her in wonder. His mind started working again, finally realizing where she had been. His eyes finally took in her whole battered appearance. _

"She _did this to you?"_

_ "I was told you'd...protect me." _

_ 'Protect me,' the words echoed in his head. He grasped it then; Belle, here, asking him to protect her. That was all he had ever hoped to do; protect her. _

_ Tears stung his eyes. "Oh, yes," he said in a broken voice as he grabbed her in an embrace. He had longed to hold her, to comfort her, for so long. "Yes, I'll protect you."_

"Do you remember when you first saw me?" he countered with another question.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "You said you would protect me. You were crying."

"You do that to me." He laughed a little, smiling, though he could feel tears on their way again. "It was like the whole world was turned upside-down. I didn't believe it until I felt you were real. I had dreamed about you so many times, and hoped...hoped that you would come back." He held her head in both of his hands and brushed away a single tear that had tracked down her face.

"I would have. I wanted to."

"I know." _My fault, _he told himself. "How could you ever forgive me for doing that to you?"

"I already have." Her bright blue eyes were so full of sincerity and hope, enhanced somehow by the glassy wall of tears in front of them. Her arms around his neck, she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Mr. Gold wanted to hold her there forever. Just that would make him content. He didn't need power or magic, just her.

Finally they drifted apart, but Mr. Gold immediately pulled Belle into a long hug. They held each other tightly, Belle gently stroking his hair.

"Thank you, Belle," he murmured, "for always believing in me."


	7. Chapter 7

Belle stared at the chipped cup as she tipped the spout of the teapot into it. _Why does he still keep that cup? And drink out of it every day, nonetheless? _

She walked to the end of the long table and handed Rumplestiltskin the teacup with a smile.

"Thank you," he said with that mischievous grin of his, always giving off the impression that he knew more than you did.

_Good deal, _she registered in her mind. He was in a good mood, which meant he must have had a good deal. And good deals usually meant hardship for whoever he had struck the deal with.

"What's wrong, dearie?"

Belle realized he must have seen her change in facial expression and turned around quickly. She began pouring herself a cup of tea, still facing away from him, before she answered. She knew it would be no good to lie to him, even if she had wanted to.

"I was wondering where you were this morning." She took her tea and sat on the side of the table, like she usually did.

Though she didn't look at him, she could tell by his creaking chair that he had leaned forward. "Didn't I tell you never to ask me where I go?"

She finally turned to face him staring at her. "You're the one who asked what was wrong."

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, clearly unaffected by her statement. "True enough." He settled back down into his chair. "Has the library presented a more formidable challenge for cleaning?"

Belle smiled, catching the meaning behind his words, though he would never say them. _Are you enjoying the library? _"I love all the books." She looked down at her cup and swirled around its contents. "I can travel the world while sitting in one room." Something made her want to look at him again and she did, seeing that he had that strange look on his face where it seemed like he was trying to figure her out, but couldn't. Like she was some creature he was studying, or a specimen.

She probably should have found it creepy, but she didn't. In fact, it was comical. He seemed to know so little about human nature. Or maybe it was just her.

"That wasn't what I asked." He paused and squinted at her. "And why are you _smiling _again?"

"Why shouldn't I smile when I'm happy?"

His expression quickly changed to confused surprise. "You're happy...here? With me?"

"Well, it's not the life I dreamed I'd have, but I have books and good company. I do miss my family, but that's all I really need."

"You find _me _good company?" he asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'm...You called me a beast, a monster."

She remembered it well, and she had meant it whole-heartedly. But things had changed, especially after he had spared the thief. "You've changed since then."

"Nonsense. You've been reading too much again." He took another sip of his tea, finishing it off. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up, pressing his hands together.

"Fetch your cloak, dearie."

Belle glanced down at the half-full cup in her hands, and then trained her gaze on him again. "Am I going somewhere?" She never went anywhere; she hadn't even been outside the castle grounds since they had chased that thief.

He replied matter-of-factly to her confused expression. _"We _are going to town to get some straw."

That confused her even more. "Why am I coming with you?"

"Because you need to know how to get it in the event you go alone."

_Alone? _He would let her go alone? But instead of voicing that thought she teased him like she normally did. "I think you just want the company."

"And I think you should get your cloak before I accidentally set the library on fire."

She smirked as she took his empty teacup and placed it back on the tray. "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh, you don't think so, dearie?" he said with a giggle as a glowing fireball appeared in his palm

Belle rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She knew he would never even dream of harming the library. As she left the room with the tea tray, her mind went back to what she had told Rumplestiltskin- that she was happy here. She hadn't been lying, though she hadn't mentioned that it was much more because of him than because of the books.

A couple minutes later saw the odd pair traveling down the dirt road leading to town. Belle had restrained from asking him why they were walking instead of taking the carriage, but now the silence was killing her. They hadn't spoken a word and it felt strange.

"So you've been spinning a lot, then," Belle said, deciding to say something. "More forgetting."

"Yes, I suppose," he answered quietly.

"I still don't know anything about your past."

"And you won't." It wasn't harsh, but still very soft. "I told you, I'm a difficult man to love. That's all you need to know."

Belle thought of a dozen things she could say in response to that, all of them having to do with the fact that she _did _love him. But _how _she loved him? That was a different question entirely, one that she didn't want to think about right now.

Instead, she decided to push further than she ever had before. "Did you lose someone?" In her ears, her voice sounded so quiet it might not have even carried over to him.

He made no reaction at first, just kept his head down. "More than some_one."_

Belle finally began to see why he was such an enemy of love. If he had lost all that he had loved, it must have affected him greatly.

"I'm sorry." She ventured even further and placed a hand on his arm. "I really am."

He shrank away from her touch. "You don't understand," he muttered.

"Maybe I don't, but I could." She stuck to his arm persistently, and he didn't shake her off. "It doesn't do any good to keep it pent up inside, you know. It just makes it hurt more."

"It doesn't hurt," he countered in what Belle knew was a straight lie. "I told you, I forgot."

"You just don't want to admit that I'm right."

He sneered up at her, his eyes narrowing. "I could still turn you into a toad, you know."

He always threatened that; it was like their inside joke. Belle smiled. "But you won't."

"Perhaps not. It would be too troublesome to replace you."

"Are you saying I do a good job?" she asked, trying to coax him into saying something positive.

What she wasn't expecting was a truthful answer. He turned his head to look at her. "You do, in fact." His gaze turned skeptical. "Why would you work hard for me when I took everything away from you?"

Belle had to think about his question, as she had never really considered it. "It's just the good thing to do."

"Ah, that's why I don't understand. I don't know anything about being good."

"Yes you do," she countered quickly, "or have you already forgotten that you spared a man's life?"

His gaze hardened. "I told you, I missed," he grumbled in a meager defense.

Belle shook her head. "Why can't you just admit that there's still good in you?"

"Despite what you hope, dearie, I'll never be good. Might as well give up now."

"No." She wasn't sure why the word had come out with such force. "I'll never give up, because I will always believe in you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you ready to go back?" Belle asked in a soft voice.

They had been silent for a while. Belle's head rested on Mr. Gold's shoulder, while he kept an arm curled around her waist. The forest was reverently quiet as well, as if it knew the great strength of the love that was sitting by the brook.

Mr. Gold sighed. "Really, no. But with all the problems everyone always wants me to fix, I wouldn't be too surprised if Storybrooke was burned down to the ground by the time I got back to my shop."

Belle laughed with him. "I understand." She stood up and brushed off her dress, then offered a hand to him. "Come on," she said with a smile. "Storybrooke needs you."

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane and allowed Belle to help him onto his feet. Almost as soon as he bent down to grab the picnic basket, a loud rustle in the underbrush sounded nearby.

They both froze. Mr. Gold lowered his hand hold on his cane, now brandishing it as a weapon. Though he doubted the disturbance was anything but someone wandering away from the town, there was no such thing as "too careful" when it came to protecting Belle.

Nothing happened, and Mr. Gold reached out for Belle's hand. "Let's go," he said in an undertone.

Just as they were turning to walk away, a large grizzly bear stepped into the clearing. Its eyes immediately locked onto Belle, and then Mr. Gold. A low, guttural growl echoed off the trees.

Mr. Gold felt no fear. He tried to summon a ball of fire in his hand, but nothing happened. He looked down at his palm, aghast, and then tightened the grip on his cane.

"Don't hurt it, Rumple," Belle whispered, her eyes still on the bear, no more than fifty feet away.

He couldn't believe his hears, and yet, at the same time, he could. Sparing a human life he could understand (though he was still unsure whether he would do so himself), but an animal? But Belle was the kindest person he knew. If anyone would stand up for a hungry bear, she would.

"It's a _bear," _he hissed as the animal in question took a step closer.

"It's okay, I know what to do." She straightened up to her full height and slowly began to back away. "We're not going to hurt you," she said in a soft voice to the bear. The beast kept its eyes trained on her, unmoving.

Mr. Gold watched Belle and followed her lead with a sigh, though he wouldn't be caught dead talking to a dumb animal. However, he had to give her credit because it seemed to be working. They were almost to the line of trees, and the bear still seemed like it was in a trance.

Then Belle tripped on a rock and fell over backwards. Mr. Gold immediately helped her up, asking if she was okay.

"Fine..." But she trailed off as she looked at the bear again. Mr. Gold followed her gaze to see that it was advancing towards them, its eyes hungry. In a sudden lunge it ran after them, its great roar shaking the forest.

He thrust his arms out to use an immobilizing spell. Nothing. Suddenly, fear twisted Mr. Gold's gut; not fear for himself, but for Belle. "Run!" he shouted, turning and pushing Belle when she didn't move, her eyes wide with shock. He grabbed her hand and ran, though she soon got ahead of him as his limp hindered his gait. They would never make it at his pace.

Mr. Gold concentrated on transporting them to his shop, but again, magic failed him. Some kind of enchantment must have been placed over the forest. "Run, Belle!" he urged, letting go of her hand and standing his ground, his cane dropping to the leafy floor.  
She stopped. "I'm not leaving without you, Rumple!"

He glanced back at the bear approaching at an alarmingly fast speed. "Please, Belle," he pleaded. _"Go. _It can't kill me without the dagger."

Her eyes flashed over his shoulder, and then back to him. Her expression was lined with worry, but he could see her logical side kicking in. She nodded and ran off without another word.

"Hey!" Mr. Gold called to the bear when he saw its eyes still focused on Belle's retreating form. It looked at him, and its mouth curled into a snarl.

Mr. Gold looked at the tree behind him. If he could jump away at the last second, the bear would charge into the trunk.

Three...two...one.

His coat was snagged on a branch, and there was no time to struggle free.

The colossal bear tackled him and forced him to the ground. It let out a rumbling roar before raking its claws through Mr. Gold's jacket and shirt and drawing blood from his chest. He clenched his teeth in pain, backing away as the bear reared up again to strike.

The bear couldn't kill him, but without healing magic, it could sure make him hurt.

The glossy black length of Mr. Gold's cane came seemingly out of nowhere, hitting the bear squarely in the eyes face, once, twice, thrice. The animal roared in frustration and batted blindly at the attacker.

Mr. Gold scrambled from underneath the bear, marveling for a moment at the sight of Belle brandishing his cane as a weapon, a ferocity in her eyes that he had never seen before. She didn't seem to be frightened by the fact that the beast was flailing its claws in all directions; in fact, she took the chance to strike it hard on the nose.

And after that one hit, the bear changed from a hungry hunter to the whimpering prey, letting out a mournful bellow and then trotting back off where it had come from. Belle watched it leave, breathing hard, and then dropped to her knees beside Mr. Gold.

"Rumple," was all she said, her brow creased with worry.

He hadn't felt real, physical pain in a long time. It was crippling, overpowering, and terrible. He could barely hear himself speaking to Belle. "The forest...is enchanted. I can't...use magic."

"Then I'll get you out of here." She pushed her arm in between the ground and his back, straining to get him on his feet. He helped by pushing his weight onto his feet, and soon he was upright again. Still holding him around the waist, Belle bent down, picked up his cane and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he breathed, leaning on his cane for a moment, the pain in his chest making him not want to move.

"You saved me first." She smiled with her eyebrows raised, that playful smile that he loved the most. Quickly, her expression turned back to concern. "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I believe so, but it just...hurts."

"I'm sorry, Rumple." She weaved her arm underneath his and around his back, allowing his arm to drape over her shoulders. "Does that help?"

He looked over at her and managed to smile through the pain. For her, he could smile through anything. "Yes. Yes, it does."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates, but I will be updating regularly from now on. I'm actually not sure if I'm going to continue this story, just because I haven't gotten a lot of response. Let me know what you think! :)**

Rumplestiltskin sniggered as he lowered his hood and the throng of people scattered before him. They ran this way and that, getting out of his way however they could and creating a clear path for him to walk through the market.

"What have you done to scare them like this?" Belle wondered in a whisper, as everyone had grown silent.

"They know not to cross me, dearie!" he said at a normal level of volume, accompanying the statement with some of his famous hand gestures. "Everyone does!"

He sauntered up to a stall with piles of straw behind it. "Good afternoon." He bowed to the shop owner, a stout man with dark hair and skin that was gleaming with sweat.

As Rumplestiltskin rose, he snapped his fingers and all of the straw disappeared in a puff of smoke. He giggled and then continued on his way, not giving the owner a second glance. The man sighed in relief, however, and wiped a hand across his brow.

Belle planted her feet and put a hand on her hip, calling after Rumplestiltskin. "You're just going to take all of his straw without payment?"

Rumplestiltskin pivoted on his foot and turned to face Belle with an amused but slightly murderous gaze. "Why should I pay him, when he knows I could just do this!" He thrust out his arm and suddenly the owner of the straw stall was choking, unable to breathe.

Belle looked at the man and then back at Rumplestiltskin in desperation. "Stop it!"

But he held on for a few moments longer before dropping his arm. "Do you want payment for your straw, sir?" he purred, a wide grin on his face.

"No, no sir," he gasped in his collapsed position on the ground behind the stall, rubbing at his throat.

Belle felt a boiling anger rage up in her. No one should _ever _be allowed to treat _anyone _that way. It went against everything she had inside of her. And the joy on Rumplestiltskin's face was just the icing on the cake.

Not used to harboring such anger, Belle found herself marching the few steps between her and her master, and slapping him across the face.

A collective gasp went up from the people lining the edge of the road. Belle immediately realized what she had done and regretted it; not only because she was unsure of what he would do, but because she knew violence wasn't going to help him change.

Rumplestiltskin turned his head back toward her slowly, his gaze trained on the ground. Finally, his eyes reached hers, and they burned with anger. He raised a hand to strike her, and Belle swallowed thickly as she looked away and steeled her jaw.

But the blow never came.

Instead, he grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her out of the street, tromping in the dirt a little ways before dragging Belle into the thick of the woods. He kept on marching without a word, never loosening his iron-clad grip, and didn't stop until he came to a small clearing in the forest with a trickling brook running by. He threw Belle forcefully onto the ground, though she quickly gathered herself and raised herself from the collection of dirt and leaves.

Rumplestiltskin paced back and forth in front of her. Finally he stopped and pointed at her. _"You!" _he spat, though he couldn't seem to find anything else to say.

Belle just watched him, stunned into silence. Everything had happened so quickly, and her head was just a jumble of emotions.

His eyes were as hard as flint. "Change in plans. Our deal is done. I'm leaving you here."

"Wait, but-"

"Just shut up before you cause any more trouble!" he shouted, his breathing hard and heavy. He added, softer, "I could have killed you, or worse, so consider this a kindness, part of that 'good' you saw in me. I'll leave you to find your way out of the woods."

"Rumplestiltskin-"

But she was cut off again, for several footsteps ran into the clearing from behind her and she was yanked to her feet and spun around to face a young man with fair skin and crooked teeth. He grinned at her, a grin to make her stomach churn. A bandit.

"Oi mates, look what we've got here! A pretty one!"

A chuckle rose from several men nearby, though Belle couldn't see them as the man's hand held her head firmly in place. His breath reeked of alcohol and stung her eyes, but she stared him straight on anyway, knowing it was best not to show fear.

"Hello there, gentlemen," Rumplestiltskin's voice sounded in an amiable tone from behind her. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

The man holding Belle looked past her. "No idea, mate. We're new around 'ere."

"Ah. Well then, you see, this will be your first lesson. My name is Rumplestiltskin, and nobody ties me up."

Several groans and shouts sounded all at once, and then silence reigned. The leader released Belle and stepped back, his hands in front of him. "Look, mate, you can take her and I won't cause no more trouble." His voice trembled and his eyes were wide with unbridled fear.

Belle looked back at Rumplestiltskin to see what he was going to do. She glanced at the rest of the bandits lying on the ground and wondered if they were dead, hoping he wouldn't kill this man and trying to convey that through her eyes to Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, his eyes shooting daggers. _"Get. Out."_

The man scrambled onto his feet and ran further into the woods. Rumplestiltskin waved a hand, and all of the soldiers vanished.

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin the same moment he looked at her. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I never liked pests," he responded, settling on a large, flat stone by the brook. "I would have gotten rid of them anyway."

Belle sat next to him on the same stone, so close they were almost touching. "But you didn't have to. You're going to leave me here anyway, so you could have let them take me."

"Yes, but, as I've said, good help is hard to find."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story! Thank you especially, emilia9, for the really encouraging review! I can't tell you what that means to me! You're the one who really made me want to continue the story, so here it goes. :)**

"Didn't I tell you that good help is hard to find?" Mr. Gold smiled at Belle as they entered the rural area of the town. He paused on the sidewalk and pressed his palm against his wound, sighing as the pain ebbed away. His magic was back now, but the magic-preventing enchantment over the forest set him on edge. Who else could it have been but Regina? But what motive did she have?

Belle released him from her helping hold, smiled, and jumped up to hug him tightly, her hands stroking his hair. "I'm glad you're okay."

Mr. Gold pushed his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind and let his hand rest on Belle's cheek as she pulled away. "You're the one who was in danger. I'm glad _you're _okay."

She took his free hand in hers and swung it gently from side to side, still smiling. "Yes, but I don't think I can say the same about my picnic basket."

He chuckled at the thought of the abandoned basket by the water. "Well, maybe that bear will get a stomachache and learn its lesson, if it didn't already from you. But it's a pity that those cupcakes have to go to waste."

Her grin spread wider. "I can make some more, if you want."

"I would _love _that. Perhaps we could even make them together."

Belle laughed and raised her eyebrows at him. "The Dark One? Baking cupcakes?"

Mr. Gold chuckled. "He's done more surprising things."

"Like what?"

"Like falling in love with someone who he could never deserve." He pulled her into his arms, holding her gingerly around her waist.

She looped one arm around his neck, and with the other brushed her knuckles from his temple to his jaw. "Like being a better man." She hugged him, her head on his shoulder as her nose burrowed into his neck. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin." Her breath tickled his skin and sent a good shiver up his spine.

"Oh, Belle." He sighed and held her closer. "I wish you knew how much I love you too."

Belle pulled away after a few moments and smiled at him. "Do you want to…have dinner or something?"

Mr. Gold took a good look at the world around him; the sky was darkening, though it didn't seem possible that so much time had passed. "Of course. Granny's?"

He asked only for her sake; he would rather eat with her alone, but whatever she wanted, he would go along with.

"I have food at my apartment," she said, though it almost sounded like a question. "And I've been told that I can make something edible."

"Whatever you want," he responded, not wanting to pressure her into anything. He had never been to her apartment in the library; not since she had made her home there, anyway. He had cleaned it out before giving her the key, and he could only imagine the warmth and light she had brought to the place.

A bright smile lit up her features. "Come on." She took his hand and began to tug him down the sidewalk. The library was only a couple blocks away, so they made it there in little time.

Belle unlocked the library door, and Mr. Gold held it open for her as she stepped through. There was still just enough light outside for them to see their way inside the building.

"Are you enjoying the library?" Mr. Gold asked as they weaved in between bookshelves.

"Yes! It's wonderful! I could be happy here forever."

"I'm glad." He squeezed her hand gently. "And how do you like this literature compared to that of the Enchanted Forest?"

"It's good, but…different. Less happy endings." She looked up at him with a frown. "Why is that?"

"Every world is different. I suppose that this one just isn't as optimistic as ours."

They were at the back of the library now and came to a set of old, creaky, wooden steps. At the top, however, stood a new door, its white wood polished and clean. Belle paused, key in hand, and turned to face Mr. Gold.

"Will we ever be able to go back? To the Enchanted Forest?"

Mr. Gold leaned heavily on his cane. "It is possible, but honestly, I don't know." He tried to decipher the look on her face and failed. He had never been able to read her as well as she could read him. "Do you want to go back?"

"Well…" She shrugged a little as she finally opened the door and flipped on a light inside. "I do miss it, but I like it here too."

Mr. Gold quietly shut the door behind him as he stepped into a narrow hallway which opened up into a sizable apartment. The kitchen, complete with a counter and two chairs, took up the left corner of the room. Beyond that was a small wooden table with four chairs to match, and the whole right side of the room was dominated by a large sofa, a coffee table, and bookshelf which stretched to the ceiling.

"It's beautiful," he said in truth as he stopped just outside the hallway to admire the drastic change she had made to the old apartment. There were vases of flowers on every table, the walls had been painted a soft beige, and everything was decorated in light blues, yellows, and greens.

She looked down and laughed. "Thank you."

He walked toward the bookshelf and examined its layout. The books were in alphabetical order by author, but there were two sections of books, with an empty shelf separating them.

"The ones on the top are my favorites," Belle explained from his side. "Below that are the ones I haven't read yet."

Mr. Gold glanced over the titles of her favorites: _Pride and Prejudice, The Lord of the Rings _trilogy, _To Kill a Mockingbird, Huckleberry Finn, The Chronicles of Narnia, _among several others. He smiled a little at the thought that he had recommended many of them.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"No! There are too many to choose from."

He smiled wider at the look of excitement on her face. He was glad that she was happy; it was all he had ever wanted for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I decided to post another chapter today because I'm having major feels. Again, thank you for the kind reviews! :) They warm my heart! Please continue to review, follow, and favorite! **

"You're not going to leave me?"

Rumplestiltskin's voice was very soft. "I never break a deal, dearie, and I said forever."

On an impulse, Belle placed her hand on top of his as it rested on his leg. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I shouldn't have done it."

He turned to her, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment. "You're _sorry?" _

Belle leaned toward him, trying to convey a stern look with her eyes. "I still think what you did is wrong…" She softened her gaze. "…but the way I reacted wasn't right either. So yes, I am sorry."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before shaking his head and looking back down at the brook. "It's no matter, dearie."

Belle smiled to herself, translating in her mind: _I forgive you. _

"But _don't do it again, _or you might just find yourself with four legs and webbed feet." Rumplestiltskin giggled, sliding his hand out from under hers and clapping his hands together.

Belle considered how he could never admit that he enjoyed her company or appreciated what she did. That he had saved her because he cared about her. She had come to the realization a long time ago that he was afraid of loving anyone, and was trying to cover it up. He certainly did a good job, but she had been around him long enough to see through his façade. She could only imagine what terrible losses he had suffered.

"Have you ever had a friend?" she ventured.

He stared at the water for so long that Belle was unsure if he had heard her, and even when he responded his voice was very quiet, like a whisper in the wind. "I have you."

It was in that very moment that Belle knew. She didn't have to analyze the depth of her love for him; she _knew. _And she almost voiced it; she was so close to saying those three words that would have changed everything, but she didn't.

She could have teased him about finally admitting that he cared even a scrap about her, but she didn't. Instead she nodded. "And I have you." Hesitantly at first, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug like she had only done once before. Unlike the last time, he gently touched her back, returning the embrace, and then quickly pulled away. He then stood up, seeming to be trying very hard to act like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Time to go, dearie."

"Okay." She lifted the hood of her cloak over her head and stood up next to him, resisting the urge to take his hand in hers.

Little did she know that he was doing just the same thing.

Rumplestiltskin paced at the bottom of the staircase to the library. He wanted to see her, to watch her as she enjoyed her book, but he didn't trust himself. His resolve was hanging like a delicate thread, and snapping was inevitable. It was just a matter of when.

He didn't trust himself with her now. One touch of the hand and the thread just might come loose. All there was to do, then, was separate himself. See her as little as possible. Maybe then…

His steps halted and he sighed, knowing it was no use. He couldn't keep away from her even if he wanted to. She sought him out often, and the idea that she felt the same way only fanned the burning flames of some powerful emotion eating away inside of him.

The Dark One shook his head and pressed his fingertips against his temples. He knew love's deceiving guise all too well. It took on the look of an innocent, beautiful, elating feeling, but it ended up as a raging inferno, eating away your life and soul until there was nothing else. Love was cruel and dangerous, which was why he had sworn never to love again.

Why, then, could he not stay away?

Cursing under his breath, he turned and made his way up the stone stairway. Though he entered the library quietly, Belle looked up from her book momentarily to watch him approach her chair.

"Finished everything else, then?" he asked, watching her delicate hands as she closed her book. He swallowed hard, hoping she didn't notice. His hand twitched, wanting so badly to grasp hers. He told his eyes to look elsewhere, and they focused on her lips, red and full and beautiful.

_Stop! _he screamed inwardly, finally settling on her eyes. But even those weren't safe. They shone with mirth, kindness, and curiosity; their depth astounded him.

"Yes, I did. If there's something else you need-"

"No," he said a little too quickly, turning around and pretending to be interested at a book on a shelf. "No, I'm fine." He waved a hand in her direction. "Carry on." Still, he couldn't help but glance back and catch her giving him a dazzling smile.

"'The creature bounded onto its hind legs, striking fear into the heart of the soldier. He raised his sword and prepared to strike…'"

It took a few moments for Rumplestiltskin to realize that she was reading. Out loud. To him. He could have easily told her to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he turned to face her and summoned his spinning wheel, stool, and some straw. They appeared in front of him with a puff of smoke, and he quietly sat on his stool and began to spin as Belle read.

Belle's voice grew weary over time, and eventually stopped altogether. After several minutes, Rumplestiltskin looked up to see her head leaning back against the chair, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, and the open book in her hands, resting in her lap. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his gaze from her. She was so peaceful, so beautiful.

With quiet, deliberate steps, he stood up and walked toward her sleeping form. How long had she been asleep?

"Belle?" he murmured.

She didn't even stir.

He tried again, louder. "Belle?"

Nothing. He waved a hand in front of her face and was finally convinced that she was fast asleep. He sighed with relief. He could leave now and try to forget about his feelings until the morning.

But of course he didn't, because that elated, soaring feeling was swelling up inside of him so much that he felt like he was about to burst. The Dark One wasn't quite sure what to do about it, but he found his mouth forming almost inaudible words before he could stop it.

"I love you."

Rumplestiltskin snapped his mouth shut, inwardly cursing himself. He tried to turn away, but he just couldn't. Instead, he reached for her hand and just brushed his finger against hers with the gentlest of touches.

Belle shifted and Rumplestiltskin drew away quickly, about to poof away. However, before he could, Belle mumbled in her sleep.

"Rumple."

_Rumple. _The Queen had called him that a few times, but it wasn't the same coming from Belle's lips. It was gentle, warm…affectionate.

That was when her eyelids fluttered open.

In the time it took her to blink, Rumplestiltskin and his wheel had vanished without a trace. He found himself in his trophy room, his heart pounding. Now he knew. She was a light sleeper.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'M HAVING SO MANY RUMBELLE FEELS THAT IT'S UNHEALTHY. IT'S TAKING EVERYTHING I HAVE IN ME NOT TO READ THE RECAP OF A TALE OF TWO SISTERS. HOW WILL I MAKE IT TO SUNDAY? I DO NOT KNOW. AND IT'S ALSO TERRIBLE BECAUSE I HAVE NO ONE TO FANGIRL WITH. **

***steady breathing* Anyway, here's this chapter. Enjoy! :) **

_"That,_ was amazing," Mr. Gold stated, standing up to take both of their plates.

"I haven't tasted your cooking since the Dark Castle."

She smiled, seeming pleased. "Thank you." She paused as Mr. Gold placed their plates and silverware in the sink. "I miss it sometimes, you know."

He turned back toward her, curiosity brimming in his mind. She couldn't possibly mean what he thought. "Miss what?"

"Working for you in the castle."

She said it so matter-of-factly, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and yet Mr. Gold couldn't wrap his mind around it. "But I was…a monster."

A smile found its way onto her lips; that fond smile which had never changed, even between worlds. "You were never a monster, Rumplestiltskin."

Her unfailing faith in him still warmed his heart and made him smile. "I miss it too, sometimes," he confessed, sitting down across from her again, "but I'm not afraid like I was then."

"Of love."

"Of _you. _Of what you did to me." He smiled a little, recalling the times when his heart would flutter under her innocent gaze.

"I suppose it is better now, in a lot of ways."

Mr. Gold watched her eyes come to rest on a thick book sitting on the coffee table, her expression filled with longing. He could understand if she wanted to be by herself for a little while, after a whole day with him.

He shifted in his seat, clutching his cane. "I can go-"

"No!" Her gaze snapped back to him. "I was just thinking about how I used to read to you while you spun." Her clear eyes shone with honesty.

"Those were some of the best nights of my existence." He could say that in truth.

She laughed. "Would you-? I mean, it won't be the same, but I could read to you, if you wanted me to." She stood up and walked across the room to pick up the book and flip through the pages. "It's only _David Copperfield."_

_ "David Copperfield _it is, then." He followed her steps to the coffee table and sat on the couch next to her.

Hesitantly, it seemed, she leaned against him, and then stretched her legs out beside her so she was lying on her side. She opened up the book to a page barely past the middle, and began reading in her soft, steady voice. Mr. Gold listened to her voice more than he paid attention to the story, but he still thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. He watched page by page go by until she had read through a good portion of it, and her voice grew weaker. Her head grew heavier on his shoulder until she trailed off in a sentence, the book resting on the couch cushion.

Mr. Gold enjoyed the feeling of her, so quiet and perfect, sleeping next to him. However, he soon realized that there was a problem; he couldn't leave. She needed to be placed in her bed, and yet he knew that if he moved, she would awaken.

From memory he knew she was a light sleeper.

So he decided to simply stay. He leaned his head back, and with the sound of her soft breathing in a steady rhythm, it was easy to fall asleep.

* * *

It was the unsteady breathing which woke him up.

Belle was breathing hard, her fists clenched and her body tense. "Rumple," she muttered in her sleep. A second later, a little louder, "Rumple, _no!" _

He had seen too many nightmares in his lifetime.

"Belle." He shook her shoulder gently. "Belle!"

She gasped as her eyes opened and she took him in. "Rumple?" she whispered, patting his chest with her hand. "Rumple," she sighed, burying her face in his chest and wrapping him in an embrace.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated quietly, daring to carefully stroke her hair just once.

"You're still here," she said, ignoring his statement. "You could have woken me up."

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "I didn't want to. Besides, if I would have left you would have been at the mercy of that nightmare."

Belle pulled away from him to look him in the eye, a small smile emerging onto her face. "I am glad that you saved me."

"You said my name." He caressed her cheek, still noticing a frightened look in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed, leaning her head back on his chest. "Not yet. It makes it too real."

Mr. Gold glanced at a ticking clock hanging on the wall and saw that it was just past two o' clock in the morning. "I can leave now, if you want."

Belle stretched up to kiss his cheek. "Then who will chase the nightmares away?" With another smile she rested against him again, looping her arms through his.

Within a few minutes, they were both asleep.


End file.
